Traktir sensei
by karinken
Summary: "Kalau gue dapet nilai di antara 99-100 di pelajaran lu, gue traktir lu sensei!" Itulah janji yang di ucapkan Jean Kirschtein kepada guru Fisikanya yang manis unyu unyu kawae maksimal, Eren Jaeger.


OOC, amburegul, eyd ancor, ini cerita terinspirasi dari temen gue /bodoamat/

* * *

"Yak sekian pelajaran hari ini, giatlah belajar sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." Ucap seorang guru fisika dengan lantang lalu memberikan sentuhan akhir yaitu senyumannya yang kawae abis, kaum hawa maupun adam yang ingin keluar kelas sempat-sempatnya terpana melihat gurunya, author juga ikutan terpana.

Jean Kirschetin buru-buru membereskan ceceran buku yang ada di mejanya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas, setelah itu Jean menghampiri guru fisikanya

"Woi Pakren!" Panggil Jean dengan somplak, sang sensei pun menengok dan menjawab

"Plis jangan panggil gue begitu kaga ngenangik banget tauga? Di kira gue pankreas?"

"Beda anjrit pakren ke pankreas. Oke oke sorry deh galagi-lagi"

"Ya bodolah, ada apa Jeanboy?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah mengejek, Jean murka mendengarnya tetapi tidak di hiraukan dan langsung ke point utama kenapa ia menghampiri sang guru

"Kalau gue dapet nilai di antara 99-100 di pelajaran lu, gue traktir dh lu sensei!" Itulah janji yang di ucapkan Jean Kirschtein kepada guru fisikanya yang manis unyu unyu kawae maksimal, Eren Jaeger.

"Ya? A-ano kau tidak salah bicara dan semacamnya kan? Karena telingaku masih waras untuk menangkap suara, Kirschtein." Respon Eren dengan bingung apa yang di ucapkan Jean

"Yassalam, gue serius kalih! Kapan sih gue ga serius?"

"Always."

"Hehehe iya gue emang sering troll lu tapi beneran gue serius."

"Ah sekarepmu wae lah Jeanbo, giatlah belajar jangan main-main semoga kau mendapatkan nilai 99-100 itu. Gue tunggu ntu nilai." Ucap Eren dengan mengejek lalu keluar kelas.

* * *

Ulangan sudah berlalu dan kini hari-hari sekolah hanya akan dilalui dengan Class Meeting. Siswa-siswi SMA Sekoting 5 sedang berada di lapangan basket untuk melaksanakan berbagai macam lomba, hanya beberapa saja yang ada di gedung sekolah untuk mengurusi masing-masing kegiatan.

Terlihat di lantai 3 seorang gadis ponytail coklat berjalan sambil memakan kripik kentang dan menggendong tumpukan kertas sedang menuju sebuah kelas, setelah sampai di depan pintu Sasha melongokkan kepalanya menelusuri seisi kelas dan dia menemukan penampakan seekor kuda sedang bermain konsol game

"Oh ada Jeanboi kirain kelas sepi, nih nilai ulangan fisika kelas elu! Bagiin yak!" Ucap Sasha Blouse sembari menaruh tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya

"Oke makasih siluman kentang Sasha Blouse" balas Jean. Sasha tidak menghiraukannya dan kabur entah kemana. Jean menaruh konsol gamenya di meja dan menuju meja dekat pintu kelas di mana nilai-nilai ulangan fisika kelasnya ada disitu. Jean mencari-cari kertas ulangannya sehingga kertas-kertas yang lain berserakan

'ketemu!' Ah akhirnya ketemu tapi lihat Jean jadi berantakan semua.

"Anyirrr nilai gue nanggung pisan atuh! 99,99 watdehel-" teriak Jean setelah melihat nilainya, untung saja koridor lante tiga sepi palingan hanya satu dua orang saja dan itu juga sedang menuju kepala tangga untuk turun ke bawah.

"Tapi gapapa lah, jadi gue harus traktir tuh guru dong? Yesss akhirnya gue bisa jalan bareng calon uke idaman gue ahay! Ah bete gue ke bawah dah nangkring liatin lomba" lanjut bacotan Jean yang gaguna sama sekali. Oh jadi ini ya Jean alesan lu bikin janji aneh. Dasar kuda jingkrar jones.

Saat Jean menuruni anak tangga ia berpapasan dengan Eren, ah kebetulan.

"Wei Jaeger sensei!" Panggil Jean

"Apa?" Jawab Eren

"Nilai gue nanggung banget dah dih pelit" ucap Jean sambil menyodorkan nilai ulangan fisikanya ke wajah Eren

"Salah sendiri kurang teliti" jawab Eren sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, ceritanya ngejek.

"Yah biarin lah yang penting nilai gue kece-" belum sempat Jean ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya sudah dipotong duluan dengan Eren

"Nah ini juga nih kalo gue kasih nilai plusplus pasti ni kuda jingkrak atu pasti sombong."

"Anjir sialan. Dah jadi gue traktir lu dong? Nanti ?" Jean memulai aksinya, ea

"Ah si Jean senseimu ini cuma bercanda kali yang itu hahaha, udah sana rajin-rajin belajar biar otak makin meningkat(?)" respon Eren. Ya Eren hanya bercanda mengatakannya waktu itu tetapi mala dianggap serius sama Jean, ya Jeannya si seneng seneng aja, ya ga Jean?

"Tapi gue serius ren sama janji gue"

"Ya tapi aku bercanda jawab yang waktu itu Jean"

"Tapi gue tetep mau traktir lu"

"Mending uangnya dibuat beli alat tulismu yang sering-"

"Plis lah gue serius, intinya gue mau traktir lu, dah seterah mau apa ngga intinya lu harus make duid gue apapun itu."

"Hm o-okelah Jean selo dong, kalau begitu kita ke toko buku saja nyari buku yang gue kepoin banget"

"Wehhh apa tuh?"

"Dojin yaoi?"

Jean tidak pernah tau bahwa senseinya yang unyu unyu kawae maksimal ini ternyata seorang pudanshi.

"L-lo fudan?" Tanya Jean

"Fudan? Apa itu Jean?" Tanya Eren sambil memiringkan kepalanya, anjrit ucul abis Jean gemes liatnya, author juga.

"Ha lo gatau? Terus buat apa lu beli dojin yaoi?" Jean balik bertanya karena Jean gagal paham sama senseinya

"Itu adikku Mikasa sering banget ngomongin doujin yaoi doujin yaoi gitu bersama teman perempuannya seperti Sasha, Annie, bahkan guru biologi sekalipun si Hanji ntuh , gue kepo Jean giliran gue nanya mereka malah senyam-senyum gajelas dan bilang 'cari tahu aja sendiri' jadi aku mau beli doujin yaoi itu Jean." Jelas Eren panjang lebar. Jean cengo mendengarnya, mana kadang ngomong aku kadang gue hih ni guru maunya apa? (?)

"Oke" jawab Jean'-lumayan dah nanti gue ajak praktekinnya' lanjut Jean dalam hati sambil senyum mesum.

Fin(?)


End file.
